Talk:Nezha/@comment-86.111.60.215-20180411213845/@comment-71.53.92.4-20180628005335
I actually agree with the Lone Tenno defending Nezha. Firewalker is a pretty spiffy skill when paired with the augment for a few reasons. 1) Sure, Firewalker gives you the 25% speed boost, but it also clears any and ALL status ailments afflicted to yourself (without warding halo on) while maintaining a decent CC. 2) pair point (1) with the augment and not only can you decently lock down a defense point (granted that you know what you are doing with your nezha), but the enemies help stack up his final DMG output with the more enemies caught in the trail of fire. In sorite level missions, I have frequently found that I can rack up 150K proc dmg when I have the augment on and build up the firewalker. Then kick it off down a corridor, a tight space, or even as a "you shall not pass" line break near a defense point and you melt even 80-100lvl enemies extremely fast. The skill by itself does need another look in terms of working it out, but realistically if you know how nezha then you can work around it fairly easily. As far as the whole "use loki, volt, etc", the point is moot at best, and if youre still wanting to make the arguement, my nehza is built for 1.7 sprint speed and already outclasses most volts and lokis he comes across thanks to his passive........stack on fire walker and passing up a volt as he drops the speed buff and im gliding through an entire map fast and smoothly. Blazing chakram may seem to sink at first, but it really does have its use. Im going to refrain from reiterating alot of what a previous Lone Tenno stated because they covered it quite well. But throw on the augment and let it stack up, you can easily restore a broken team while landing a few procs for a slight stagger. I dont normally run with the augment, but i have used the build i generally have in Sortie and literally carried the team with heals since each pulse of mine restores 500+ health. If you time the teleport right you can quickly move to the location of the enemies and immediately dispatch all the ones that are procd for quick health recovery, especially useful in defense, interception, and in many survival situations as the enemies generally like to crowd around your squad mates and you can help them out by launching a Chakram their way before they make a kill. Its really not hard to find use for this skill and probably one of my favorites. Warding Halo seems squishy to you probably because your build for your nezha doesnt cohesively mesh with the requirements to have just a decent Halo. In other words, I am telling you that your warding halo is probably shite. Again, I can use this skill all the way through lvl 100 sortie enemies and even in long survival runs (1 to 2 hour runs on average, enemies scale well beyond 100 at that point) and still remain on the first cast of the ring. I do agree, that it would be nice to have BC pules being able to restore the health on the Halo, and change out the knockback for some procs instead; perhaps, we may see that in the future. Status immunity is bomb, I love it because its immune to laser stagger and ground freeze environment, and other environmental components that inflicted status procs. I believe immunity is also carried over to the allies via the augment as well. For how agile nezha is, how fast he can be, the Halo doesnt need a buff to be as strong as rhinos (although I can make mine stronger) because the added mobility adds to his capacity for being a tank in a sense. But the bottomline to keep in mind is that this skill is not intended to make Nezha the Rhino 2.0, it wouldnt make sense and THAT is where it would be useless. Again, as a lone Tenno stated this is isnt about comparing nezha to other warframes, because its always going to an "apples to oranges" comparison and youll just find yourself in a flawed, circular arguement. Nezha stands as his own for many reasons, and to compare him and want him to be like another warframe is pretty facetious. Divine spears, I think i can agree with everyone else on not exactly liking it but it does provide decent CC. Does need rework and maybe a buff. The cast time may be annoying but you can almost nullify that with a slide cast, or high aerial cast. You dont necessarily need your feet on the ground to cast and it works plenty fine without needing natural talent. a wee-bit of of duration and you can stall enemies in places for a decent amount of time to regroup, pick of enemies and then slam the remainder to death. Again, a rework and buff may be needed so this skill can find a better fit in his kit. The Take away is that nehza is not a shit warframe by any means and, as with all other warframe, will only be as good as you build him to be and allow him to be. The flaw generally isnt in the warframe itself, but usually in the tenno using them, especially if other can take a supposedly "useless" warframe into high tier end game and be extremely successful with it. never hurts to ask for builds to see how others are able to push him so far.